dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Bear
"Little thieves are hanged, but great ones escape." Mother Bear Symbol colored.jpg morherbear.jpg motherbear1.jpg 'Background/History' Mother Bear is an organized Russian Mafia located and centralized in Moscow. Mother bear is run by Boris Dragonov, and is responsible for being the leading pioneer in human and superhuman trafficking. They experiment on supernatural creatures in order to craft the perfect Technorganic being, and to create a deadly Technorganic virus. Contrary to their seemingly war bound tactics, they’re known for being the “Robin Hoods” of the Russian republic. Taking and making funds, to distribute to the less fortunate, and putting homeless children in homes, even providing money to build and fund schooling and college. Their homeless rate is only 2% and it’s very rare to see someone in Moscow or it’s taken over areas jobless or unemployed. It’s a dirty money business used to create the cleanest possible republic. 'Operations' 'Organic Traficking' Mother Bear is notorious worldwide for their advancements in bio-organic and Technorganic experimentation. It is seen as a crime of nature to try and convert people and creatures into things they are not, but they mainly work to innovate their own task and defense force. They’ve mostly made a name for themselves with small time technology, opposite to the grandiose experiments like in London and Kasaihana (the sates). They have advanced mechanical limbs, advanced cybernetic knowledge and no how, and specialize in giving second lives to those with none using technology. Their trade comes from human and metahuman trafficking, which involves taking beastbloods and strong metahumans and experimenting on them. Similar to project ESPER but rather than keeping their subjects alive, most of them die rather quickly and inaptly. Their money comes in like clockwork, constantly receiving through shipping and exporting bodies, whether they are dead or living, or even half-life. 'Anti Matter' ' 800px-PositronDiscovery.jpg ' Perhaps one of their bigger achievements would’ve been the fact that they’ve been experimenting with anti-matter particles. In particle physics, antimatter is a material composed of antiparticles, which have the same mass as particles of ordinary matter but opposite charges, as well as other particle properties such as lepton and baryon numbers. Collisions between particles and antiparticles lead to the annihilation of both, giving rise to variable proportions of intense photons (gamma rays), neutrinos, and less massive particle–antiparticle pairs. The total consequence of annihilation is a release of energy available for work, proportional to the total matter and antimatter mass, in accord with the mass–energy equivalence equation, E'' = ''mc''2 They’ve been rumored to have mastered the technology and implanted it into a single fully Technorganic being, known as Ty’Rell. One of first naturally born and raised Technorganic beings to ever exist. A single drop of this energy can power Kasaihana City for over 10+ years and was at one point considered unusable until now that is. 'Theivery' ' 3086343-ran_fan_automail.jpg ' They’re also world renowned thieves. While seemingly contradictory to the Russian way of life, the modern day Russian empire began as bands of thieves, parading around in their robin hood esque like qualities and attires. They stole from whoever had more money than them and dispersed it amongst their people, wanting to break bread rather than contain it to themselves. It’s been rumored they could steal or heist almost anything they wanted to in single solo jobs or small 2-3 man teams that don’t require much effort. 'Members of Interest' ' Boris.png|Boris Dragonov Viktor (2).jpg|Viktor Dragonov new_waves_yoo_ji_gun_by_gugamend-d4du4we.jpg|Babikov Maxim Luiski.jpg|Luski Vicorovich Anikin Yermolay .jpg|Anikin Yermolay Yanovna.jpg|Yanovna Nadya Pavlovna.jpg|Nadya Pavlovna 7d31d0257b9e3a8e49b0b5e6e720e076.jpg|D'mitri Klitschko|link=D'mitri Klitschko Dcf04db10797a0b550552eac99848b66.jpg|Ty'Rell|link=Ty Rell ' 'Boris Dragonov – Vor' The Vor of mother bear, Boris has been running the mafia for almost 30 ears know and has made his name known throughout russias history as arguably the most progressive and successive, often being called the Russian Pablo Escabar. A former SPETZNAZ op, and a retired Russian KGB agent, he’s had the military background necessary to counter not only an entire city but arguably an entire country. Behind the trade going on one can see he cares and values his fellow Russian men and women and if he had his way would stop at nothing to ensure the safety of them all. However he has a temper and is known to do what is necessary to take what he deems needed or his cause. He’s violent, corrupt, and willing to kill anyone who tries to get to close to his operation. He believes so strongly in his Darwinism approach to life, that his methods come as erratic but effective. It’s apart of the reason he’s been the head for this long, and the longest running head since his great grandfather. 'Viktor Dragonov- Malen’ky Vor' Viktor Dragonov is the son of Boris, and a rambunctious one at that. He’s stubborn, hard headed, doesn’t listen to reason and a sexual deviant. Unlike his father he doesn’t like the calm approach to things. He wants to be spontaneous, rule with aggression and not compassion. People are aware he’s only the little boss because of his last name, and people chose only to respect him because their told to not because they want to. He’s had many people killed and not all of them for good reason. 'Babikov Maxim- Brigader 1' Babikov is a off duty Maru Jitai Jackal, and head of the security group. He’s trained more operatives in the arts of shadow than he can count. He’s been by Boris side for years, supporting his every decision like the loyal solider he is. He’s mastered stealth to such a degree he can even turn invisible without leaving the slightest trace of dead skin, and is reknown for his ability to kill any man with only something as feeble as a paper clip. He favors precision over brute force which is why he was chosen for this job. 'Luski Vicorovich-Brigader 2' Master of Systemia martial arts and undefeated in hand to hand combat, Luski is the head of the elite group for mother bear. He’s the commando of the operation, ready to drink, eat and, bash any opposition against him and his clan with an iron fist. His skills as a fighter are what keep the elite force elites for a reason as each one is specifically trained to take down any opponent, even superhuman if need be by using superior knowledge of anatomy and various other things. 'Anikin Yermolay (Yeryoma)-Brigader 3' Anikin is the head of the support group who watches over and governs the grunts. Arguably the nicest of the bunch, he is kind and caring, and willing to listen to any and all problems. He and Nadya are actually soon to be enaged, and he loves his wife very dearly. He is one of the sharpest shots in the Mother Bear roster, having only missed five times in his entire career as a sniper. He is the least quickest to anger, if anything he seemingly doesn’t have a temper. He works well with others, and is very well known to give to the needy as much as he can provide. 'Yanovna –the book keeper' Yanova the book keeper is very quiet. She handles the information going in and going out. The head of the shipping and exporting trade, she keeps a very hush mouth and is short spoken. Her life is constantly on the line as if anything happened to her, the secrets of mother bear would die right along with her, and that is something she just cannot have, cannot risk. She’s stern but not rude, and his mannorable to her superiors, but is a social introvert. Not willing to talk to anyone about anything unless she has to. 'Nadya Pavlovna-Brigader 4' Nadya is the head of the grunts of the organization, other wise known as the working unit. She is in short a whore, but has decided to setle down with Anikin to try and turn her life around. Even with this she still sleeps around, but as vulgar as it sounds, she is one of the ears of mother bear. Men cave to their desires, telling her what she wants to hear, and like a black widow she is quick to kill them or have them disposed of afterwards. It’s not against policy but she must be careful not to let her killing instincts get the very best of her personality. 'D'mitri Klitschko' D'mirti has the appearence of a male in his late thirties and possibly early fourties. He appears to be the type of man who has seen alot of things and he has, when he was a 'man'. As a Cyborg, he tends to wear the same outfit unless he needs to blend in with the genral populus, and he's usually seen wearing his tactical visor and mouth peice but without it he bears scars of the past that help him remember who he is and why he does what he does. He is an advanced range fighting Cyborg, and is at the beck and call of the Vor and Little Vor 'Ty Rell' Ty Rell has the apperence of your average 18 year old athletic male. Nothing sticks out about him essentially except for the fact that at times blue cybernetic viens can be seen glowing inside of his body, or protruding out of him slghtly. He has dark blue hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, and appears as if he plays sports or does some kind of activity with the goggles he always wears or sports around his neck. Although Cybernetic in nature, he is a technorganic being and can simulate/feel emotion. He's very go lucky, and honestly doesn't care about anything that doesn't concern him. The fate of the world itself is just a passer by for him as if he died the next day he'd care not; for he woudln't be alive to care about it anyway. He is very lazy for someone of his calibur, but he has a fetish for money and will do almost anything to have more of it as money can provide him with something he doesn't believe he can obtain on his own: satisfaction. 'Establishments' 'Mother Bear Base of Operations' ' Base Red Ribbon.jpg db58-02.jpg Red_Ribbon_Army_Headquarters_2.png Vlcsnap-2009-10-26-07h15m07s5.png ' Mother Bear base of operations is a 400 acre owned facility with tall and spherical connecting buildings, loading bays with army grade transportation and weaponry. It features state of the art custom security systems which range from cameras to steel doors and beyond, full cyborg guards 10 in total patrol the base, and there are 5 auxiliary guards within 5 miles of the base’s initial location area. There is a farm, a greenhouse, an armory, a research and development facility, a 4 floor basement which is saved for Technorganic experimentation and augmentation. The base itself is only 20 miles out from sea which is where the Mother Bear Docks load and ship human/metahumans. 'Misc. Locations/Properties' *Redrum Inn *Dopefeinds Dinner *Hammerall Strip Club *Automotive body shops *Bakery's *Hospitals 'Clan Perks' #Well respected #Wanted in America #Tattoo gives clearance to almost any area in Russia #Free transportation and utilities #Permitted to carry around a weapon freely 'Clan Traits' *Mother Bear Tattoo on visable area of body *jackets, preferably leather of black or brown *toothpick *watches *chain *Fancy car 'Honor Code' #Kill only if necessary, not as a pleasure #Give to those who cannot do for themselves #Everyone is equal and as such everyone deserves equal punishment #Share with your Mother Bear brothers and sisters. Leave no man behind. #To die is not to die in the name of Mother Bear, but in the name of Mother Russia. 'Rank' 'Bol'shoy Vor' Bol’shoy Vor – is the Big Boss (Bol’shoy Vor) or in english terms the "Godfather" and controls everything. The big boss controls four criminal cells in the working unit through an intermediary called a "Brigadier." 'Malen'kiy Vor' Malen’kiy Vor- is the little boss of the organization. The little boss is the second in command of the entire mafia, often the one that the bookeeepers and brigadiers have to run all proceeds and funds through in order to function and make sure that the money is earned properly. The little boss is also to make sure that every operation runs smooth, that there are no forms of curuption or cous running amongst the lesser members, and he is also the poison taster for the Vor. He is to give his life in order to save the Vor’s at any and all cost. This tittle like Vor has to be approved by the brigadiers and bratok’s alike, the final verdict coming from the Vor. When you become any form of Vor- you would have to accept the code of the Vor v Zakone ("Thief within the Law").' 'Derzhatel Obschaka' Derzhatel obschaka – the bookkeeper, who collects all money from Brigadiers and bribes the government to Obshchak (money mafia intended for use in the interests of the group). Could be Brigadier, Pakhan, Autoritet. 'Brigadier' Brigadier – or Avtoritet ("Authority"), is like a captain in charge of a small group of four men, similar to Caporegime in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans. He gives out jobs to Boyeviks ("warriors") and pays tribute to Pakhan. He runs a crew which is called a Brigade (Bratva). Similar to having “four great generals’ or “four horsemen of the apocolypes.” 'Bratok' Bratok– literally "warrior" works for a Brigadier having a special criminal activity to run, similar to soldiers in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans. A Bratok is in charge of finding new guys and paying tribute up to his Brigadier. Boyeviks also make up the main strike force of a brigade (bratva). 'Units' Although Russian criminal groups vary in their structure, there have been attempts to devise a model of how they work. One such model based on the possibly outdated old style of Soviet criminal enterprises works out like this: *'Elite group''' – led by a Brigadier who is involved in management, organization and ideology. This is the highest group controls both support group and security group. This group consist of the best of the best within the clan combat, charisma, and negotiation wise. *'Security group' – is led by one of his spies. His job is to make sure the organization keeps running and also keeps the peace between the organizations and other criminal groups and also paying off the right people. This group works with the Elite group and is equal in power with the Support groups. This in charge of security and in intelligence gathering, often the people that can always “get what you need” at a moment’s notice. *'Support group' – is led by one of his spies. His job is to watch over the working unit collecting the money while supervising their criminal activities. This group works with the elite group and is equal in power with the Security group. They plan a specific crime for a specialized group or choose who carries out the operation. *'Working Unit' – There are four Brigadiers running a criminal activity in the working unit. Each Brigade is controlled by a Brigadier. This is the lowest group working with only the Support group. The group is involved in burglars, thieves, prostitution, extortion, street gangs and other crimes. Other lesser crimes where the newbies usually start out. 'District Location' One of the 5 avalible districts. 'Allies/Enemies' *The Twin Sickle Category:Mafias Category:Organization Category:Cyborg Category:Russia Category:Stars & Stripes Saga